


Weak link / strong link

by AlwaysGarrix



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Palawan (La casa de papel), Post-Season/Series 02, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, serquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysGarrix/pseuds/AlwaysGarrix
Summary: Mamá y papá are arguing and Paula is smart enough to know what's going on.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Weak link / strong link

POST season 2, HINTS of season 3

¡SPOILERS AHEAD!

📍 Palawan, Filipinas

-

"Raquel, you know I didn't mean it like that"

"It's obviously how you think about me- about us, so don't try to ignore this now!" Raquel points her finger at him, furiosity in her eyes. 

"Raquel, por favor" Sergio pushes is glasses up on this nose like he always does and tries to keep calm.

He has been in many stressful situations but the ones were he's arguing with Raquel get to him even more than others. He loves her with all his heart and he knows he may not be the best to show it. He knows he should tell her more often, how much she means to him and how the year he spend alone on Palawan almost killed him because Raquel wasn't by his side. 

Truth is that he's scared. Yes, the profesor is scared. Scared that one day she will get up and leave because she's tired of hiding, tired of him. He never had a woman in his life until he met Raquel but he knows heartbreak better than anyone else. After Andrés died and he was save on Palawan he was lost. His plan had worked but Sergio lost nevertheless. Moscow, Berlin.. At that point the only light that kept him living was Raquel, and she wasn't there to ease his pain. Not that he blamed her, he just lost hope that she would find the postcards with each passing day. 

She is still standing in front of him and her chest moves up and down with rage. Why did she even feel so angry? In the back of her mind she knows exactly what he means, and she knows that he is right. He always is. 

Raquel thinks back to the day of the escape. The day she was tied up after trying to arrest him. Twice. The day Sergio told her how she wasn't part of his plan. How the entire plan was forseen with an answer to each question and a solution to each problem, but how he had never forseen to fall in love with her, la inspectora. 

It eases her a little, thinking back to that moment. She realises that not only she, but also Sergio took a big risk. To trust her after everything that had happened. To trust her to visit Ángel and to give them as much time to escape as she could. He loves her. She knows because she had never felt like this before. Alberto had hurt her more then he did her good, besides Paula being born. Raquel had sworn to herself to not fall in love again after Alberto. She didn't trust men most of the time, not like that. 

Of course Mariví was over the moon when she met Salva as her daughters boyfriend. She wanted Raquel to have someone to come home to, besides her. Mariví also knew that Sergio would protect her and that made her feel at ease. 

In conclusion, they both love each other and they know it in the back of their minds and the depths of their hearts. Raquel knows what Sergio means but she just needs the reassurance that he won't leave her and that everything is going to be okay. But to her even more important, that Paula and Mariví are save. Which is why his words stung like one of those stupid musquitos on the island of Palawan. 

"You are the weak link"

Raquel feels her heart rate pick up again, tears prickling in her eyes. She takes a step away from Sergio as a tear escapes from her eye. She turns away from him and makes her way outside so he wont see her crying. Raquel doesn't want to seem weak, it's not who she is. She was the most badass inspectora of whole Spain, not to be messed with. Now that she isn't with the force anymore...

"Mamá, mamá!!" Paula fast walks towards her mother, away from the shore. "Look what I found, mamá!" she exclaims happily. Paula holds out her hand, revealing a sea turtle hatchling. Raquel quickly wipes away her teardrops and smiles at her daughter. 

"Paula, mi niña. It's beautiful" Raquel beams. 

"Did you know that only 1 in 1.000 hatchlings reach the water?" Sergio was watching them from the house before he slowly made his way over to the two. 

"That's sad" Paula curls her lip as she looks down at the tiny creature. 

"Sí. But you saved it." That makes Paula smile again. "Now you can help it reach the sea, Paula" Sergio smiles and strokes the girls' hair. 

"Will you go with me?" she asks Sergio quietly. 

"Claro."

And so they make their way over to the shore, Raquel watching them from her spot in the sand. Sergio leans down to crouch next to Paula, watching contently as she strokes the turtles' shell. He had never planned on having kids, just like he had never planned on falling in love. But having Paula this close to him, like a real family, gave him another, deeper sense of protectiveness then he already has for Raquel alone. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something would ever happen to one of them or Mariví. 

"I know you and mamá were fighting" Paula suddenly says. This takes Sergio off-guard. How on earth would she know? On a second thought, she's Raquel's daughter, which says enough from his point of view. 

"Paula.. Do you trust me?" He decides to ask her with a little hesitation in his voice. He is not sure what her answer will be but he just hopes she will say yes. 

"Sí. You make mamá very happy. You are our superman" Paula tells him while drawing circles in the sand with her index finger. Sergio didn't know his heart could love so intensely as in this moment. No, he never had imagined his live to turn out like this. But he's more then grateful for it. 

"Will you ask mamá to marry you?" Sergio surely didn't expect that to happen. This girl keeps surprising him with each passing day. He decides to sit down in the sand, trying not think about the fact that it's going to stick to his clothes. He chuckles as he pushes his glasses back on his nose. 

"No lo sé." he responds, watching the waves of the sea crash before him. Yes, he had been thinking about asking Raquel to be his wife but he wasn't sure if he should. After everything she has been through with Alberto he is not certain if she would ever want to get married again.  
"I don't know if your mamá wants to marry me" Sergio says honestly. Now Paula looks at him with big eyes. 

"Of course she does!" Paula exclaims before standing up with the turtle. "Come!" She runs to the shore excitedly. Sergio is dumbfound and can't bring himself to stand up. After two more call-outs from Paula he manages to stand up and jog towards the sea where the little girl is waiting. 

"We should name it" Paula says. 

Sergio smiles, thinking for a minute. "What about Andrés?"

"Who's that?" she asks with eyes full of curiosity. 

"Mi hermano" Sergio speaks softly. 

"Bye, Andrés" Paula whispers as she holds the small turtle closer to her face. She turns to Sergio and he has to try hard to hide the pain he is feeling in his chest. He pets the creature before Paula walks closer to the shore to let it out in the water. The hatchling is quickly consumed by the water and so begins it's journey in the wide world. 

"Adiós, Andrés" Sergio whispers into the wind. 

Paula comes running back with a big smile on her face. She is so happy that she doesn't notice the distant look on the professor's face. Paula giggles happily as her feet touch the sand. It makes him smile seeing how innocent and carefree the kid is. Even though she traveled across the world with her mother and grandma to live with an almost complete stranger, she is still herself. Once she's close enough she hugs his leg tightly. It's these small moments that mean the most to Sergio. Because even though he has enough money to last for a lifetime, it's nothing compared to the people that are now with him in this adventure. 

"Paula, cariño. Why don't you finish that drawing you were making yesterday?"

"Vale mamá" Raquel kisses the top of her head before the girl makes her way over to the house. 

As soon as Paula is gone, Raquel turns to Sergio who's staring into the sea. 

"Raquel, I-" 

"No." she stops him. 

"Sí. I need to tell you this. Raquel I didn't mean to hurt you by what I said. Yes you are the weak link, I just meant to say that in this whole plan I never expected you to be with me in the end- or to be with me at all. It was the only crack in the otherwise perfect plan. The day we escaped- I didn't think I would ever see your face again. It broke me. I was so scared that you would never find the postcards- Raquel, I was here all alone and I-." he stops talking to catch his breath. Tears are glinstering in his eyes when he thinks back to the moment that Raquel left to talk to Angél. The last time he saw her for a year.

"I said you are the weak link because if I didn't have you.. I would break. You introduced me to your family like I belonged there and I can't believe that you trust me even after everything that I've put you through. I just- I'm scared of losing you, Raquel. More then anything. And I will protect you and Paula and Mariví with my life if I have to. Just please don't leave my side, mi amor." Sergio finishes with a tear rolling down his cheek which Raquel catches with a soft kiss. She steps closer to him and looks into his eyes. His beautiful eyes, full of love whenever he looks at her. She too, has tears in her eyes but she tries hard to keep them all in. 

"Sergio.. " she can't find it in her to say more words so Raquel puts all her emotion into the kiss from the second her lips meet his. He quickly puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. Raquel has one of her hands in his hair and the other gently cups his cheek. When they break apart Raquel leans her head against his chest, taking comfort in the warmth of his body. 

"Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero" he whispers in her ear softly. 

"Yo también a ti" 

They stay in that moment and for a while they both forget the past. When they slowly pull away from each other they are smiling and Sergio is blown away by her beauty yet again. He will never get tired of the smile on her lips and the beautiful strands of dark blonde hair that caress her face.

"Come on, let's go inside." Sergio kisses her cheek, tickling her skin with his beard.

"Mamá, Sergio, look!" Paula comes around the corner with a notebook in her hand. She holds it out in front of them, as high as she can.

On the paper she has drawn two figures, holding hands, with a lot of hearts scattered around them. Sergio smiles at the girl and picks her up from the ground. He wraps one arm around Raquel and hugs them both close. He was never really an intimate person but what can he say? Raquel makes him let go from time to time.

In that moment everything seems just fine and whatever more this world has to throw at him, he can take it. After robbing the Royal Mint there probably aren't any obstacles left that he can't get over. And with Raquel by his side, he knows he can take it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing a Serquel fanfic and something LCDP related and I must say i'm pretty proud of myself. I had no idea where to go with this one-shot but I just wrote and I think it turned out okay. 
> 
> English isn't my native language- nor is Spanish so excuse any grammar mistakes.  
> Please let me know if you enjoyed the story, it would mean a lot!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
